Stonewing
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |namest=Apprentice: Warrior: Rogue: |namesl=''Unknown'' Stonewing Unknown |familyt =Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl =Grassheart Whorlpaw Snakepaw, Flowerpaw |apps=Juniperclaw |livebooks=''The Apprentice's Quest, ''Thunder and Shadow }} Stonewing is a white tom. History In the Vision of Shadows Arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Stonewing is a ShadowClan warrior. Rowanstar announces his and Wasptail's new names at a Gathering, and the new warriors stand up straighter, eyes gleaming, as their Clanmates yowl their names, most other cats joining in. Rowanstar also notes that there are four new apprentices, and mentions that both of the new warriors have received one of them, with Stonewing's being Juniperpaw. :However, instead of a yowl calling out the new apprentices, the cats below let out murmurs of surprise and Onestar asks Rowanstar if ShadowClan is really giving apprentices to brand-new warriors. The ginger tom retorts that by the time ShadowClan cats are warriors, they are ready for anything. Thunder and Shadow :When Leafpool and Alderpaw travel to ShadowClan, a patrol led by Tawnypelt welcomes them. Stonewing is with them, and helps carry some herbs back to camp. He pads beside Tawnypelt, and jumps over a fallen tree trunk. Once in camp, Stonewing drops his herb bundle outside of Littlecloud's den. He goes back into the clearing, and is seen standing beside Tawnypelt. When Littlecloud dies, Stonewing sits vigil with his body alongside other cats. :Later, ThunderClan cats led by Bramblestar go to ShadowClan to warn them of the rogues' attack on WindClan. Stonewing, Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Juniperpaw meet them at the border, and ask why they're here. Once they explain, Tawnypelt orders her son to escort them to camp while she and the other patrol members track the rogue scent. :When ShadowClan's younger cats speak up against Rowanstar, Stonewing glares at Juniperpaw. The tom asks his apprentice why he'd embarrass him like this, questioning if he's a good mentor. Juniperpaw says he doesn't need a teacher, as all cats are born knowing how to hunt and fight. Stonewing looks at Rowanstar, and reminds the leader that he'd said the apprentices were getting too big for their pelts. :Later, Darktail and his rogues bring Violetkit back to ShadowClan's camp. Hisses sound around the clearing, and Stonewing arches his back. Afterwards, the tom leads his apprentice out on a hunting patrol. As they leave, however, Darktail and his cats return once more to ask if they may join ShadowClan. Stonewing's pelt spikes, and he stares at Rain as the gray rogue enters camp. They are declined, but Needlepaw declares that if they can't join ShadowClan, then she'll go live with them. Stonewing and Ratscar flatten their ears, while Snowbird and Dawnpelt exchange looks. :When Violetpaw returns from living with the rogues, Stonewing and Wasptail look up as she pads into camp. Many cats in ShadowClan later fall sick, and the white tom makes his nest in the elders' den to accommodate for ill Clanmates. Trivia Interesting Facts *He was originally named Stonetooth.Revealed on Kate's blog **He is called Stonetooth again in the allegiances for ''Thunder and Shadow. Mistakes *Stonewing is omitted from the allegiances of Shattered Sky. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Grassheart:Kate's Blog Daughters: :Snakepaw: :Flowerpaw: Son: :Whorlpaw: Tree References and Citations de:Stonewingru:Камнекрыл Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Rogue